The Girl Across the Dimension (edited)
by ianon2013
Summary: (1/5) The fixed story of T.G.A.T.D, Ianon Pop goes to Mobius from Earth and meets new friends, also has the fun of a lifetime
1. The Girl Across the Dimension

Chapter 1- Ianon Pop

(The red curtain opens and the lights shine on a fifteen year old girl whose eyes are brown including her hair that's wearing a black and red shirt with jean shorts with rainbow BOBS and a purple fairy wing necklace in a backyard with green grass, the girl seems to be facing a wooden fence)

"I, Ianon Pop, use my fairy powers to take me to a world of fun and danger to leave this world of misery"

(Her hands glow blue and shot the fence and a gold door appeared, her hands are no longer blue)

"No un-magical person can see the door except for me"

(She looks at the house)

"Goodbye Earth forever"

(She looks at the door and opens it then goes into the new world, locking the door).

"I seem to be in a forest"

Ianon looked around

"I wonder what world I'm in?"

(A few feet behind her back is a purple creature with a curly tail and a horn that's 3 foot 7 with gold eyes wearing white gloves and black scales on his back with his back against a tree with his arms crossed)

***Ianon's POV***

"You're in Mobius"

I turn around

"And you are?"

The creature was cute looking

"I'm Espio, Espio the chameleon and who are you"

I blushed

"Ianon Pop".

Espio began laughing

"It sounds like you're a pop star"

It was true, my name is almost close to Icona Pop

"Well Espio, can you take me to where you live…I want to explore Mobius because I'm not from this place"

Espio raised a brow

"What do you mean "not from this place" Ianon?"

I sighed and closed my eyes

"I'm from Earth, not Mobius…I ran away because my life spits at me".

"Okay? Follow me"

Espio took me to a rickety small two story house

"Um, is this house yours or what?" I asked the chameleon

"I share with Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the flying Squirrel"

He opened the door and it was quiet inside.

"Hello? I'm home and I brought a guest"

We walk in and Es shut the door

"I can go for a walk for a bit and I'll come back Espio, I promise".


	2. Meeting Knuckles

Chapter 2- Meeting Knuckles

***3****rd**** Person POV***

Ianon shut the front door and became her Believix fairy form after she walked a few kilometers away

(Her hair was in a French Braid with purple highlights and her hair grew until it reached to her knees, her dress was silk purple and short sleeved, the dress had violet ribbon around it that's in a rarefaction wave with purple leggings and purple TOMS with purple socks and purple sparkly wings that's mixed with Stella's and Bloom's)

(I love purple, FYI)

Then took off flying

'I will tell him this secret later but I wonder what that is?'

She flew to the floating island and saw a red creature asleep in front of a huge green gem down a few steps of a shrine

"Aw, how cute, I wonder if Espio knows him? I'll go ask"

The mythical being landed two steps away from the creature

"Well hello there lil' critter, can I ask you a question?" Ianon said doing her best Texas voice

'This ain't working so I gotta try something else' so she grabbed a stick and broke it in half, a loud *snap* filled the quietness.

The creature's eyes awoke and spot the fairy "I knew that would work" Ianon dropped the sticks

"Who are you and why are you on my island?" the red creature demanded

"You don't have to be so rude *ahem* my name is Ianon, Ianon Pop and what's your name?"

"Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna".

"Now to answer your second question is: I want to know if you're friends with Espio the Chameleon?"

Knuckles scoffed "yes I do, we have been friends for a _**long**_ time"

As he crossed his arms "oh I see why your name is Knuckles, It's the spikes on your hands"

Knux looked at his spikes close to his face like a girl checking her nails and crossed his arms again looking at the fairy

"Is your name really Ianon?" he questioned as the girl sat down next to him

"No, it's really *whispers in his ear*" the echidna was shocked "wow, nice name Soda Pop"

Ianon blushed

"So two more questions: what is the name of this island and why are you guarding this giant diamond?" as Ianon played with her thumbs

"Angel Island, this is the Master Emerald; it's the heart of the island to keep it a float in the sky or else it would sink into the sea, now for my question…why are you a winged girl?"

"I was born a fairy, fairy of the air and wind also the sky is mine, what's flying or floating in the air is rightfully mine, minus your Island".

"Hold up Soda Pop, also when did _**you**_own the sky? The sky is for everyone to share"

The red echidna trying to prove a point and the girl giggled

"I was kidding but I do filter the air from deadly gasses to keep the water in the clouds fresh"

Knux rolled his eyes but he really wanted to kiss her, her hair shined from the sun like her hair was copper and her lips were beautifully pink, her eyes had a sparkle in it making her irresistible as the invisible song 'Dream Weaver by Gary Wright' played

"Mobius to Knuckles, can you read me?" the echidna was snapped out of his day dreaming

"Uh…yeah, one last question: are you telling me the truth that you're a fairy" Ianon gave a nod as her hand glowed blue and a not-so-powerful twister came from the sky, spinning in one spot on the ground and the two were looking at it

"Can you do tonic concoction things?" her hands stop glowing blue and the tornado was gone.

"I made a Growth Potion for fun and I followed each step like I was supposed to do but I need to test it before I put it in storage but the last ingredient is a Power Gem and I don't have one" Ianon slapped her forehead

"Hey, it's okay, I'll go get you one but you must guard the Master Emerald while I'm gone, K?" the girl gave a nod. (Will she? Or will she not?)


	3. New Powers New Responsibilities

New powers New Responsibilities

As the echidna left, Ianon's hand began flickering blue, on and off like a metal detector

'Hmm, I must discover where this is coming of what the object is that I must find but I can't leave the M.E all by itself but is it worth it? Maybe if I can make it invisible and if someone is coming to steal it they won't see it'

Ianon snapped her fingers and the M.E was now invisible

'Now let's see what this is all about'

Ianon followed the beeping until she was led through a cave and the glowing color was now red…and the beeping got louder on one spot so she punched the wall where a small 'X' was and a rectangular hole with a silver metal case in it with some dirt and rust.

Ianon took it out of the wall, putting it on the ground as she got on her knees, the beeping stopped

'I just hope whatever is inside of this isn't deadly or poisonous'

Ianon flipped the latches of the case and opened it, inside there were ten energies and due to the magic dimension: they can give you new powers and abilities but scarcely found

"*gasp* I must be the luckiest fairy in the whole galaxy".

(Their colors were green [Acoustic Blaster], yellow [Rapid Stinger] purple [Chroma Camo] orange [Tails Wind] white [Black Wave] red with a strange black marking [Chaos Cannon] light purple [Fire Tornado] pink [Piko Hammer] teal [Psycho Burst] red [Sharp Knuckle] {if you seen the Sonic and Mega Man comics then you'll know what I'm talkin' about})

'Now if I can remember that spell' "power nab, energy grab" the energies absorbed into her body and the data of their names and what they do or how to use them was plugged into her brain

"This should give me a boost up, wait until the Wizards see me now, he-he-he, now I must get back to the Master Emerald"

(As she was flying, her wings changed from purple to clear, her dress was a white short sleeved shirt, her leggings were white short pants that reached to her knees, her purple TOMS were white and her brown hair was no longer in a braid nor had highlights in them)

'I hope I can get there in time before Knuckles does'.


	4. Triple 'S': Sonic, Shadow, and Silver

Triple 'S': Sonic, Shadow, and Silver

(In outer space of Mobius, a group called G.U.N in the ARK who keeps evil things behind bars, and the

General is looking at photo images of

Ianon as a human _**and**_ fairy

"Who is this mutant girl?"

Two videos popped up of Ianon talking to Knuckles and Espio but were not played

"What's up General?" a blue hedgehog said being followed by a silvery white and a black with red.

The General turned to the hedgehogs "Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, I want you to hunt down this mutant girl, dead or alive, she could be a threat"

The pictures popped up again and the General moved out of the way for them to see the pictures

"Ooh, looks pretty risky" Sonic said

"A girl with wings *chuckles* that's nothing you see every day" Shadow said

"You may never know, she could be on our side" Silver pointed out

A new video popped up

"Play that!" the General demanded and it was a video of Knuckles and Ianon fighting Eggman's robots

"GET BACK YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS, THIS EMERALD BELONGS TO KNUCKLES, NOT YOU!" Ianon threatened and Knuckles fell to the ground in exhaustion

"FIRE TORNADO!" her outfit had a quick transformation and fire started building around her

"I'M GONNA MELT YOU DOWN TO SCRAPS"

***BOOM!* **

The screen went white and the robots were dead on the ground

"Now _that's_ how you take down robots" Ianon got on her knees next to Knuckles

"I will use my powers to restore your strength"

Sonic and Shadow's jaws were wide open with shocked looks on their faces as Silver had his arms crossed with his head facing the two with a 'I told you so' look on his face.

"Okay, she's _way_ more than risky" Sonic said

"Of course, she's almost impossible to defeat" Shadow said "and we have to hunt her down"

"Boys, instead of hunting her down…keep an eye on her incase she's just faking all this and just a spy for Eggman"

The three boys nodded and ran to the ship they used to get to the ARK

'I really hope that she's not a spy for Eggman' Sonic thought worriedly with crazy thoughts going through his mind)

*Angel Island*

Ianon was panting from exhaustion as she was helping Knuckles

"Soda Pop?"

Knuckles asked tiredly

"Yes Knuckles?" Ianon asked

"I love you"

Ianon got down on her belly and put her arms over Knux

"I love you too" as she gave Knuckles a peck on the lips

"I wish that you were an echidna like me Soda Pop, and then we can be together".

"Knux, what law is there saying that a fairy can't date an adorable echidna?" Ianon complemented

"Oh do go on" Knuckles blushed being bashful "and by the way, how were you able to possess fire? You said that your powers were air and wind"

Ianon quickly explain why "well, well, well, look who it is: it's the old Knucklehead and his girlfriend" the two quickly got up and got into a battle position

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Ianon demanded

"Very well" three creatures jumped off of the trees, north, southeast and west of them making a triangle around the two.

"Well I should have known it was you!" Knuckles said

"*Chuckles* of course Knux, you could never forget about your old bud would you?"

"I couldn't and why'd you bring Shadow and Silver along?" Knux asked

"We heard about a winged girl sighting from G.U.N" Shadow explained "and we're here to keep an eye on her incase she might be a spy for Eggman"

Ianon tried not to laugh

'Wait a minute! I forgot about Espio' "oh shoot, I told Es that I would come back after a "walk" and I forgot about him"

Ianon took of flying to Espio's house faster than a bullet

"We can't lose her guys, we got to keep watch" Silver used his telekinetic powers to make him and his friends fly and took off the same directions where Ianon did. (Will they catch up to her? Or a battle in the sky takes place?)


	5. Back to the Chameleon house

Back to the Chameleon house

'Crud, I don't want to be stalked by three hedgehogs, and it's bad enough that I'm stalked by two girls at school' Ianon thought

"Chroma Camo!"

Her bland look began to change: Her hair began to become purple with yellow highlight, her shirt became purple but had a tan heart on it like Espio has a heart on his chest that reaches to his belly, her shorts became purple including her shoes and wings but her eyes were gold colored becoming Espio Ianon

"Now you see me" Ianon became invisible "now you don't"

The three hedgehogs knew that she was still heading to Espio

"Silver, just keep going to Espio's house" Sonic informed

"I know that!"

Ianon went behind Silver and kicked his back

"OW!" Silver was ticked "oh, so you want to fight? Bring it on!" the hedgehog challenged

"Very well then".

_***BATTLE!***_

Ianon made herself reappear "you're going down hedgehog! One way or another! CHAOS CANNON!"

Ianon began changing again, her hair became black with red seeable highlights, her wings became red and her eyes as well, her shirt became black with white fake fur at the cheast like Shadow, her pants became black with red streaks at the sides, her shoes looked like Shadow's but they are really not with fake inhibitor rings on her wrists and ankles becoming Shadow Ianon

"*Chuckles* so you want to use the moves of the one whose blood is in my veins" Shadow chuckled "fine then we'll play it that way"

Ianon's hands were glowing black "TAKE THIS!" she shot rich chaos powers at the white hedgehog

"OW! Shadow, I need a little help here!" Shadow formed a Chaos Spear in his hands and shot it at his fairy girl copy but it had no affect

'What the?' Shadow thought with a raised eyebrow

"You don't know? I have the power to make force fields so you can't break through"

Shadow pulled out a red Chaos Emerald "CHAOS-" the Emerald fell out of his hands by Ianon blasting him and went to the dive for it

"Silver, getitgetitgetit!"

Ianon grabbed it

"Oh shoot, we're toast" Sonic said

"ENERGY COMBINATION!" a rainbow light formed in her hands and shot the snowy hedgehog

"PSYCHO BURST!"

Another transformation was forming, her hair became silvery white and her eyes were yellow and her wings were silver, her shirt became silver including the shorts, the cheast fur changed from Shadow's to Silver's, her shoes looked like Silver's boots and became Ianon Silver

She used her telekinetic power to keep Silver trapped in her force while Sonic and Shadow were trapped in another on the ground

"I'll turn you back to normal Silver when these two stop stalking me".

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Silver asked

(Note: I love Silver, I don't hate him)

"Prepare to be robotized"

Silver's body slowly started to become a robot by his feet

"And the only things that you'll remember that I'm your master and your friends are your enemies"

"WHAT!"

Ianon grinned "also you will remember that your name is: Silver Man" Ianon gave the last note

"Sonic?"

"Yeah Silver?"

"Do anything in your power to save me"

"I will"

Silver was now a full robot and Ianon gave him Psycho Burst

"Come Silver Man, we must go see our good friend Espio" as the two walked away while Ianon turned into a human

(The two hedgehogs jaw was open

'I'll turn you back to normal Silver when these two stop stalking me' Sonic remembered Ianon's words before she turned Silver into a robot).


	6. Back to the Chameleon house 2

Back to the Chameleon house 2

(Poor Silver, a soul trapped in a robot's body that can take over and Silver is trapped in darkness but what will Ianon do next?)

*At Espio's house*

"Espio, are you in here?" Ianon became Espio Ianon and opened the door and the room was dark

"Hello?" she walked in the house with Silver Man and he shut the door

'It's pretty dark in here' Ianon made her hands glow blue

*Phone being dialed*

"Hello?" we heard a voice

"ESPIO, VECTOR, MIGHTY HELP! THERE'S A BURGULAR IN THE HOUSE!" a little kid's voice screamed

'Not the smartest thing to do when there's a burglar in a house' it was quiet and I heard a long *buzz*

"Okay, if your name is Charmy Bee, I know Espio the chameleon…my name is Ianon".

*Silence*

She turned on the lights and no one was in the room

"Charmy?"

We walk further in

*Door locks*

We turn around seeing Charmy Bee with a scared look

"Charmy, it's okay, I know Espio"

Charmy's look turned scared to calm, the bee flew into my arms

"Hey, where's Ray?" I asked.

Charmy flew out of my arms

"Ray?" he asked as he flew up to a shelf thing (if you saw Sonic X the TV show, you will know what I'm talking about) and I heard whispering then Charmy and Ray flew downstairs

"Hi there Ianon" Ray said

*Door unlocks*

"Okay Charmy, where's the burglar?"

'Vector' Charmy mouthed "um, it's actually Ianon"

Vector and Espio came in with the blue hedgehog, Shadow and Knuckles

"YOU!"

Shadow said and his hands started glowing yellow

"Shadow, I will turn him back to normal if you stop stalking me and just hang out with me instead so you can get to know me"

The black hedgehog turned his head to the blue hedgehog

"Sonic, should we trust her?"

Ianon dropped the emerald and kicked it to Shadow

"Yes" the blue hedgehog replied then the two hedgehogs looked at the girl "we trust you".

Ianon turned to Silver Man and gave him a kiss where his mouth should be

"Silver Man, your enemies are your friends except Eggman and his creations, remember that" Ianon removed Psycho Burst from his body and Silver was back to normal but he was mad

"WHY YOU!"

Sonic quickly pulled in Silver and explained everything what happened, and Sonic gave Ianon a tour around Mobius and met new Mobians after she became her human self and she explained why she was a fairy.

It was night and Ianon fell asleep on Angel Island with Knuckles, she put a force field around the shrine area where they were sleeping but if someone disturbs it by banging or trying to smash it, it will be like a little silent alarm but a loud one in Ianon's head.


	7. Metal Sonic's plot

_***Metal Sonic's plot***_

_**SWEARING!**_

(For those Metal Sonic fans)

Its midnight and I have been up all day seeing photos and videos of a girl who calls herself Ianon Pop but the robot army to kidnap her to take from her of what I want most: those strong powers from her body, all ten

"I suggest I kidnap her like I did to Amy Rose a long time ago"

I walk out of the computer room after I shut it down

"Shes on Angel Island with Knuckles so that's where I go"

Once I got outside in the cold weather of the artic, I activated my rocket

'New powers, here I come'

(The robot flew until he saw the island and made a straight bullet down to the girl without flying)

"Let's do this"

(Metal Sonic did a spin dash down, bouncing off the force field landing on the ground)

"SHIT! I could feel that!"

Ianon's body began glowing red as Metal watched

"WHAT. THE. HELL?".


	8. Metal Sonic and Knuckles Man

Metal Sonic and Knuckles Man

A red orb came out of Ianon's body and flew to Metal Sonic's face; the robot slowly went out to reach it

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" the orb asked

"What the?"

The energy became a ghostly form of Knuckles Man

"Are you trying to steal the ten energies? Don't lie, I know who you are: Metal Sonic!".

The robot ghost cracked it's knuckles then he turned his head to Ianon and Knuckles

"SHADOW MAN, ESPIO MAN, GET OVER HERE!" Knuckles Man shouted and the energies flew next to K.M, one on the left and right.

One was purple and the other was red with Shadow's symbol

"Keep quiet, if they wake up I'm toast" I warned as K.M crossed his arms with his head facing the robot

"Only robots can see us, not fleshling humans, Metal but only our copies can see us as well"

K.M turned to S.M

"Shadow Man, give Ianon the tonic so she can see us then tell her that I'm in Eggman's base and will come back"

K.M turned into an energy and took off flying to the base

"If you want to fight, you can't hurt me but I can hit you also we can possess machines but we must get back to the others" Shadow Man warned and the two became into the energies and went into Ianon

"Oh no, machine possessing? If they can do that then who knows what could happen and maybe they'll kill Eggman"

I activated my rocket and flew so fast to the base that I almost broke the sound barrier

"EGGMAN!"

I ran inside the building into his bedroom with a pot and wooden spoon banging against the bottom of it

"METAL SONIC WHAT IS IT?" Eggman demanded as he got up so I quickly explained about the ten energies, robot ghosts, the robot Man and Woman, possessing machines, and who had the energies in them

"Such a fibber"

We look at the doorway and Metal Knuckles was standing there looking at us

"Metal Knux?"

"*Scoffs then laughs* NO! I'm Knuckles Man".

"Oh 'shh' to the 'it', this is not good" I cussed

"So you want to fight?"

I shook my head

"No, I'm not going to destroy my buddy's body"

"Then you will never see your best friend ever again, who's a good fighter over a robot body but anyways…prepare to die Eggman because the Robot Force 10 is after to kill you and a new member has joined"

Knuckles Man left

"I'm going after him Eggman, don't try to stop me".


	9. Decisions

Decisions

(End of Book 1/5)

(The ghost robots were surrounding Metal Knuckles as the Sunrise started; Metal Knuckles' wrist and ankles were tied together, of course they were in the force field on Angel Island)

"Your Metal friend should be coming soon to join us to kill Eggman and if you join us as well, we'll make you worthy" Knuckles Man said

"Working for Eggman or being worthy? Defiantly being worthy".

K.M cut the ropes freeing M.K

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Metal Knuckles".

Metal Sonic arrived and the two echidna's heads turned to the Sonic robot copy

"Metal, there is a force field around the area that gives a silent alarm but a loud one in Ianon's head" Metal Knuckles warned "the only way to get through is by Knuckles Man possessing your body"

K.M went into Metal and took him through the force field then got out of his body

"Well guys, this is just only the beginning".

(The curtains close as the lights slowly turned off)


End file.
